


Liar

by AuthorReinvented



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Highschool AU, Human Names, Pain, alfred thinks everyone is lying, i enjoy making characters suffer, little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorReinvented/pseuds/AuthorReinvented
Summary: There's a voice at the back of Alfred's head that acuses his friends and family of dishonesty.A voice that acuses"Liar"Just a silly school au i wrote, one shot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Its just a realy quick one-shot i wanted to share

"Hey Alfred!" a classmate greets Alfred as he walks in the room, seemingly lighting up. "We missed you last week! Where were you?"

_Liar._

He reminds himself that Yao doesn't know that Alfred overheard him last week, when he went back to grab his pencil case he had forgotten. Everyone had thought he had left. "Ugh, Alfred is so annoying." Yao had complained. "He always borrows my money and he hasn't paid me back!" 

Alfred forces a smile onto his face, not quite as normal as always. "Yo, sorry dude, something came up. Family matters." Yao has already forgotten, barely registering Alfred's response as he moves into another subject. Alfred mumbles an excuse about having something to do. Yao nods absently as Alfred leaves.

It's not until after school that he runs into Ivan at baseball practice. Normally Alfred likes seeing Ivan. "Alfred!" Ivan calls to him from the opposing team. "Let's give our all, da?"

_Liar._

Alfred feels his face start to twist and stops it halfway, not really a smile, but less than a grimace. "Sure." His tone isn't as enthusiastic as he intended.

Well, Ivan doesn't know that Alfred heard him bragging about how Alfred was no match for him. "He always goes against me as hard as he can" Ivan had bragged to his friend from Serbia, "But I don't even try hard and I still beat him everytime!" 

Alfred decides he's not going to put in effort by himself anymore. The coach notices and send him home early to rest. 

Arthur, his step-brother, picks him up. "So?" Arthur asks as soon as Alfred opens the door, before he even gets in the car. "What did you do this time?" Alfred bristles. "Nothing!" 

"Uh-huh." 

"I didn't do anything! He told me I seemed a little tired and that I should go home and rest!" 

"I believe you." 

_Liar._

Alfred slumps in his seat, frustrated and constricted. He knows by Arthur's tone that he doesn't believe him. Nothing short of a signed note will convince him. He always seems to think Alfred is doing something wrong. 

At home, he turns to his brother to hear the truth. 

"Mattie," Alfred asks, subdued, in the room he and his brother share, "Am I annoying?" Matthew's eyes widen for a moment, and his response is careful. "Who said that?" Alfred doesn't tell him.

"Do you hate me?" Alfred asks a different question. "Of course not!" Mathew responds instantly, shocked.

_Liar._

He knows that Mathew didn't think he knows what Mathew says when he complains to his cousin on the phone at night. He thinks Alfred is sleeping. But he isn't, he hears everything. "He doesnt remember that I exist or even give me the time of day unless he needs me!" He complains to Francis. "He doesnt care about how his actions hurt me at all! I hate him!" 

Alfred smiles tiredly at Mathew, and it's obvious that Mathew senses something is off.

"What's wrong?" 

Alfred's lips twitch at the ironic question, sardonicly, and he answers with a lie of his own. 

"Nothing." 

He doesn't wait for the response, locking himself in the bathroom, facing himself in the mirror. He meets his own darkened eyes. "It's nothing." He repeats. "I'm Alfred F. Jones, after all. Nothing bothers me."

He splashes water on his face and pretends he doesnt hear the voice whispering in the back of his skull. 

_Liar._


End file.
